fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire
When a a new girl in Hoenn arrives, she meets Yuki, the son of a Pokemon Professor and supporter of Team Aqua. Yuki and Haruka witness a battle between the two teams and each supports a different team, causing the two to argue and both to travel seperately despite their earlier agreement to travel together. Characters * Haruka: A new girl in Hoenn, she owns a Torchic and Swinub and supports Team Magma. * Yuki Birch: The son of Prof. Birch, he has been a Trainer for a while and owns a Mudkip and Lotad. He supports Team Aqua. Team Magma * Maxie: The Leader, he is in charge but never shows his face to the public. His current location is unknown, but he is always shown petting a Houndoom. * The HotHeads: Maxie's Elite Trainers and Commanders, they each have spike-like devices that can start fires and illusions. They each have a Fire Pokemon and a Swellow. ** Tabitha: The second-in-command of Team Magma and the leader of the HotHeads, he uses large Pokemon. He owns a Houndoom, Camerupt, Torkoal, and Swellow. ** Courtney: The second-in command of the HotHeads, she owns a Ninetails, Mightyena, and Swellow. ** Heath: A psychoctic and silent member, he and Yuki knew each other as children, but hate each other for unknown reasons. Owns a Magcargo, Armaldo, and Swellow. * The Grunt Squad: The red-clad Grunts of Team Magma, they use Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Houndour, Houndoom, Poochyena, Mightyena, Golbat, Zubat, Swellow, Tailow, Aron, Lairon, Aggron, Baltoy, Claydol, Zangoose, Torkoal, Numel, and Camerupt. Team Aqua * Archie: THe Leader, he is also a pirate that attacks ships and steals the Pokemon on them. He owns numerous Water Pokemon, using them to kill members that fail him and torment others. His Pokemon include Tentacruel, Starmie, Mightyena, Quilfish, Mantine, Goldeen, Seaking, Gyarados, Corsola, Chinchou, Remoraid, Octillery, Lanturn, Shellder, Cloyster, Carvanha, Sharpedo, Clamperl, Huntail, Gorebyss, Barboach, and Whiscash. * WaterWarriors: Archie's top Trainers and his Admins, they use Water Pokemon. ** Shelly: The second-in-command of Team Aqua and the WaterWarriors' leader, she uses a Craudant, Carvanha, and Walrein. ** Matt: The second-in-command of the WaterWarriors, he is a large muscled man that uses a Sharpedo and an Azumarill. ** Wataru: A bug-loving boy who uses his bugs to paralyze people. Owns a Shedinja, two Ninjask, multiple Volbeat, and a Pelipper. * The Grunt Squad: Archie's Grunts, they specialize in Water Pokemon. They use Chinchou, Lanturn, Relicanth, Poochyena, Mightyena, Corphish, Crawdaunt, Electrike, Manectric, Seviper, Cacnea, Cacturne, Spheal, Sealeo, and Walrein. The Gym Leaders * Roxanne: A school teacher that likes Rock Pokemon, she is friends with Brock, Prof. Oak, and Prof. Cosmo. She sided with Team Aqua. She owns two Geodude, an Onix, and a Nosepass. * Brawly: A surfer that teaches people how to use karate, he sided with Team Aqua. He owns a Hariyama, Machop, and Meditite. * Wattson: A theme park owner that loves trcisk, his best friend is the Trick Master. He is worried about the amount of land running out because of population increases, so he sided with Team Magma. He owns a Manectric, Magneton, Electrode, many Magnemite, and many Voltorb. * Flannery: A new Gym Leader, she sided with Team Magma because of Tabitha. She is best friends with Winona and Tabitha. Owns a Magcargo, Torkoal, and Rapidash. * Norman: The father of Haruka, he uses Normal-type Pokemon and sided with neither Team. He knew of their intentions, but only Wallace and the Elite Four believed him. Owns a Slakoth, Vigoroth, Slaking and Spinda. * Winona: A friednly Gym Leader that supervises each of the Gyms. She is best friends with Flannery and supported Team Magma. * Tate & Liza: The guardians of the Blue and Red Orbs, they sided with neither team because of their business, training on Mirage Island, and protecting the Orbs. However, they were ambushed by Magma and were unable to protect the Orbs. Tate owns a Claydol and Solrock, while Liza owns a Xatu and Lunatone. * Wallace: The student of Juan, the Hoenn Champion, and at one point, the Sootopolis Gym Leader. He is best friends with Juan, Winona, and Steven. He owns a Milotic, Luvdisc, Sealeo, Seaking, Whiscash, and Clamperl. * Juan: The teacher of Wallace, he took over for Wallace as the Sootopolis Gym Leader. He is best friends with Wallace, but also knows Winona and Steven because of his student. He owns a Kingdra, Gorebyss, Luvdic, Clamperl, and Milotic. Elite Four * Sidney: An upbeat guy who loves his job, he likes Dark Pokemon and uses an all-out attack. He owns a Zangoose, Shiftry, Cacturne, Crawdaunt, Mightyena, Sharpedo, and Absol. * Phoebe: The grandaughter of the Mt. Pyre's elders, she trains their constantly.She owns a Sableye, Dusclops, Banette, Gengar, and Misdreavus. * Glacia: The third member of the Elite Four, she used to train in the far away Sinnoh Region. She owns a Snorunt, Glalie, Sealeo, Walrein, and Spheal. * Drake: A Dragon Master that pilots a boat, he and Archie are Rivals. He hopes to eliminate Team Aqua. He owns a Flygon, Kingdra, Salamence, Shelgon, and an Altaria. * Steven: The former Champion, his best friend Wallace took over after he left to find ways of keeping Hoenn safe. He owns a Cradily, Armaldo, Aggron, Metagross, Metang, Beldum, Skarmory, and a Claydol. Episode List 1. Moving a Long Distance Haruka, a Trainer from Johto, moves to the Hoenn Region in order to be near her father, Norman, the new Gym Leader of Petalburg. However, when she goes to Category:Fan Fiction